Lovely Feelings
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: Satoshi can't hold his feelings and Daisuke is dreaming. What are the dreams telling him? Is it a dream of future happenings? Or is it telling him that he's in love... with another man? Yaoi, MxM and maybe rape! No flaming!
1. Sick

_**Warning:** This story is written a little differently than the others. Half way through it switches point of views so it may be confusing. I apologize. Most may be written in third person though. Sorry for any inconvenience. Sincerely, AdamnedChildOfHell_

_**Note:** This one has no yaoi 'till later in the story. Second chapter... maybe. And also, there _**MAY BE**_ rape. Don't like it don't read it. And no flaming or whatever it's called! Also, OOC. Don't say ANYTHING! Smiles Enjoy_

I felt a set of cold hands grab me around the waist. I shivered, almost dropping the knife I held in my right hand. I moaned as the hand moved it's way down my body. "S-stop," i moaned quietly. The hand ignored me and continued inching its way towards my privates. It stopped for a mere second before reaching down and groping it in its cold clutches.

---

I woke with a start. My body shivered and was drenched in sweat. I looked at the glowing numbers on my digital watch. _Dang it._ I thought quietly. Throwing the covers back and stepped out of my warm bed, slipping into my slippers. Wiz, my pet rabbit of sorts, whimpered when I had accidentally rolled over him.

"Sorry Wiz," I said quietly, rubbing him on the head. He smiled his goofy smiled and lay back down.

I went and opened my door and padded softly down my steps.

_---_

"_Aren't you up mighty early?" Said the mocking voice of my counterpart, Dark Mousey._

"_Shut up." I muttered. "You didn't see that dream? It was disgustingly disturbing."_

"_Seemed to me like you were enjoying it. You didn't seem to want Sa- to stop what he was doing." Dark teased._

"_Who? And like hell I was enjoying it." I swatted him out of brain as I stepped into the brightly lit kitchen._

---

"Ohayo ojii-san." I said to the older gentleman sitting at our kitchen table.

"Ohayo Dai-chan." my mom Emiko said to me as my grandfather just grunted, his greeting not there. "You're up early. Bad dream?" She asked, kissing me on the forehead.

"Of sorts." I said, grabbing a piece of toast and taking a bite. "Bluntly, some one was trying to get me into bed with them."

Emiko jumped. This wasn't news to her. "R-really? Who was it?" She asked, all in a rush. To much of one actually.

"Sa. I wonder. Couldn't see his face. Only his hand and arm." I swallowed the last piece of toast and looked at her. I waited for a minute but she didn't say anything so I decided, at the moment, it was unimportant.

I trudged back up the stairs, hearing her call after me, "Be home before 5 sweet heart! You've got a job tonight!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, ok!" I closed my door and went to my open window .A cool breeze brushed across my face. Closing my eyes, I let the wind clear my thoughts. That dream wasn't new. It repeated every once in awhile. Every time it did, I woke up with very sore privates for they were always pressed against my pajama bottoms.

---

_I'm not gay and I know for a _fact_, that that man in my dream is a guy. I may never know who he is and I guess I don't really care either way._

"_Does it really feel that good?" Dark intruded into my thoughts._

"_Dark! I ask that you _please_ stay out of my thoughts. I don't care if we share the same body but our minds are different entities. Leave it that way!" I said forcefully._

"_I was just asking a question!" He pouted._

"_You want to know how it feels? Fine! Switch bodies with me tonight! I'll stay there and hopefully _avoid_ the pervert." I screamed again._

"_Yes!" Dark screamed in joy. "I will _finally _know why you moan every night!" And just like he appeared, his disappeared from my senses._

_Bastard._

"_I heard that!"_

_I snickered._

---

Some one knocked at my doors and my eyes popped open. "Dai-chan," mom's voice floated through the door, "If you don't hurry you'll be late!"

My eyes flicked to my clock and I jumped. It was 7:15 already and my train left in half-an-hour. I grabbed my bag off my chair and ran through the door, nearly knocking my mom clear off her feet. I skiddered to a stop, back tracked a few steps, kissed her on the cheek and said, "I'll see you later! Love you!" And stumbled off towards the door again.

I ran as fast as my legs would allow towards the train station. "Wait!" I yelled at the station master.

He smiled and said, "Niwa-kun, nice of you to show up. And don't worry, you still have time!"

"Thanks!" I stumbled into the train car just as the door closed. I was pushed and shoved to the back of the train. Finding an open seat, I sat down and sighed.

---

"_Dark?" I asked, closing my eyes._

"_Yyeeehhhsss?" He said, using a creepy 'Jeeves' like voice._

_Sighing I said, "You don't think I could actually be, you know..."_

"_Gay?" hi finished for me. I flinched._

"_You don't have to be so blunt." I said irritably._

"_Well, you didn't finish so I finished for you." Dark said, stretching._

"_Yeah yeah. Sure. So, do you?"_

"_Do I what? Think you're gay? Not in a million years." I flinched again at the word._

"_Could you use some other word?" I pleaded with him._

_He smirked. "Like what? Homosexual, pretty boy,a prostitute?" His voice was mocking and it pissed me off._

"_You know what? Just use 'gay'. Or, if it pleases you that much to tease me, call me a fag." Silently I cursed at him, hoping he would at least hear me thinking them._

"_That's quite rude you know." He said, scrunching his face in annoyance._

"_Yeah? Well guess what? So are you."_

"_Yeah? Since when?" He argued._

"_Since you ever came into existence!" I screamed. I left my thoughts behind and jumped back into reality._

---

"-nd Central Station!" Came the conductors voice through the speakers above my head.

I jumped up, being shoved rudely towards the exiting doors. _Stupid karma_, I muttered to myself. I walked quickly from the platform and up the stairs. Risa and Riku were sitting on the fountain near the station. "Daisuke!" Riku called from her place on the bike.

"Morning." I said. She leaned over on the bike and squeezed me. We had now been dating for almost three years. This was almost our last year in high school.

I squeezed back and turned to Risa."Let me say hello?" Risa pleaded with me. She and Dark were sort of dating but it was an awkward situation. The only time she could date was when I wasn't with Riku, and then knowing I was inside him, made it hard for her to kiss him.  
Of course it was a little odd that Dark was still around. I had found the one I loved and she loved me back more than ever yet he still hadn't disappeared.

_I'm not that easy to get rid o_f" I closed my eyes and switched bodies, my arms and legs growing longer and my hair darker. Dark stared at Risa, his dark eyes piercing her. "Hello Harada-san," He said formally.

Risa slapped him, leaving a hand print on his face. "My _first _name if you would."

Dark touched the hand print and smiled a brilliant smile. "Alright, hello _Harada Risa-san_." She raised a hand again. Dark backed away. "Alright alright. Hello Risa-san."

"Get rid of formalities and I'll be happy." She said sternly.

Dark heaved a sigh and said again for the fourth time that morning, "Hello Risa."

"That's better." She stole a kiss from him and pranced away from him.

"She's a handful," He muttered bitterly. "Good morning Harada-san." He said to Riku.

"Good morning Dark-san." Riku still disliked Dark, but didn't consider him a pervert anymore. "May I have Daisuke back now? We're going to be late if we don't get a move on."

"How 'bout I walk with y-" He didn't get to finish. Riku punched him hard in the face.

"My boyfriend please?" With her hands on her hips and her foot tapping impatiently she waited. Quickly Dark and I switched bodies. "Dark is still a nuiscence I see." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Try living with him." I muttered.

"I wouldn't _dare_." She said, her face ghastly and then teasing.

We both laughed and she grabbed my hand as we raced towards school.

---

We both stood wheezing in front of our class room, only seconds away from the bell ringing.

"You're blocking the door. Please step away." Said a new, bored voice. I looked around and saw Hiwatari Satoshi standing behind us, a grave look on his face. Jumping, I stepped aside.

"Ohayo Hiwatari-kun." Riku greeted him.

He simply looked at her, giving her a cold stare, before stepping into the classroom just as the bell rung. We both jumped and rushed to our seats.

---

I sat and stared at the boy next to me. Daisuke Niwa. He was always so close but I couldn't ever do anything to him. _Dammit! Why do you torture me like this? Krad is gone so I have no one to converse with. Even before I knew you were Dark and he was you, I loved you. Ever since I met you in middle school. My eyes closed. And that time..._

_-----------_

_Flashback_

_-----------_

TEXT IN REGULAR IS THINKING

_I had a plan. I was going to beat Niwa now. There was no way to break the lock on the freezer. "Thanks for helping me." I said to him, opening the door._

"_Sure." he said, walking forward and tripping on nothing._

_Internally I smirked. It was cute the way he was so clumsy._

"_Master, right now is no time to be thinking about how cute his ass is. You have a job to fulfill." Came Krad's grating voice. He pushed at my body, trying to force his way out._

"NOT NOW!_" I screamed at my counter part._

"_Huh? Did you say something Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke asked, a confused, but cute, look plastered across his face._

"_N-no, nothing." I said, holding my pounding head. "Set them over there." Niwa walked, tripped, his way over in the direction I pointed._

"_Here?"_

_I nodded. He set them down and walked back towards me, rubbing his arms. "Man it's cold in here!" He said, looking around the room. "Maybe we should get out?" I nodded, a smirk creeping to my lips. I wasn't evil. Just that, at the moment, Krad had more power over my mind than _I _did._

_I pretended to pull at the door, already knowing it was locked. "I can't open it! It's locked!"_

What_?! A worried look crossed his face. _This can't really be happening! I guess if we want to get out, I'll have to break the lock! _Niwa, shivering not because of the cold, walked carefully towards the lock with an outstretched hand. He pressed it open and tapped in the numbers quickly, his fingers moving so fast you would think they were invisible to the human eye._

_The thing beeped and a small screen flashed the red word, "denied" over and over._

"_I-I think we're stuck. Maybe we should yell for help?"_

"_I guess." I said. I hit my fist on the cold metal door and pretended to yell as loud as I could, "Is some one out there? We need help! We're trapped!" Niwa joined me, banging on the door next to me, so close I could feel the emotion of fear rolling from his body. I stopped banging and stared at him._

_Even for a middle schooler, he still had a boyish face, with his wide eyes and round face. His red hair never seemed to be tamed and his chances of not falling at least once a day were slim to none. Suddenly, Krad came on very strong to me, pushing at every pore of my being._

_I screamed in agony, grabbing for Niwa, forcing him down with me. Krad pushed harder, I screamed louder. I fell into Niwa's sitting legs, getting much to close to his knee for comfort._

"_H-Hiwatari-kun, dai jou bu?" He asked, his voice desperate, his face creasing with millions of worry lines. I curled myself into a ball, pushing Krad further into my brain and out of my sight. _Not tonight! Please! Just leave me alone! _I screamed again and again at him .Krad smirked and vanished. I pushed my hands to my head tighter, my breathing slowly and raspy, my body sweating. My chest moved rapidly in and out._

_After almost five minutes, I pushed myself from his lap, not really wanting to, but also not giving away any feelings. Coughing I apologized, "Sorry for that. I... Hadn't meant to fall like that."_

"_I-ie. It's fine." He Nantucket his legs and sat cross-legged against the cold, metal, freezer door. He pulled his legs up close, leaned his head back, and draped his arms over his knee caps. "Man it's cold." I heard him mutter, mostly to himself. I sat a few feet from him, admiring the uniqueness about him. He was klutzy, but was also kind. He couldn't hate some one, or want them to die, even he wanted to. He had a kind of... _innocence_ around him that no one could break._

_I also leaned my head back, feeling the cold seep into my brain. I felt some one wrap an arm around my shoulders and I looked up. Niwa-kun sat right next to me, his arm wrapped gently around my shoulders. "What are you doing?" I asked him coldly, giving him an icy stare._

_He stared directly at the ceiling, his face bright pink. "If we stay like this, we won't be so cold."_

"_Right." I looked away and stared at the ceiling. _God why does he have to be so cute? And why does he have to sit so freakin' close?! _I let these thoughts run rampant in my head. He continued on to talking about something that I didn't hear a word of. When he mentioned friends though I exploded. I didn't want to _be_ 'just friends' like he said. I wanted more._

"_I don't need friends!" I screamed at him, my face red from anger. "And i don't need friendship! Especially not yours!" I spat at him. "Krad, come on out and have some fun!"_ (Yes I know it's OOC. Deal with it) _Wings burst from his back and unfurled into large, pure white wings. His blue eyes turned gold hair, his blue hair grew longer and turned blond. His glasses fell to the floor as his counter part Krad, appeared. "Thanks for lettin' me out, _ma-a-assst-ter." _He mocked, dragging the word out._

_Just get it over with." I said, my voice growing cold, unwelcome._

"_Youkai.(1)" Krad lunged at the other boy. He dodged, watching as Krad righted himself._

_Daisuke! Switch with me! Called Dark, pushing at Daisuke's body as well. Daisuke refused, but Dark was too much. Dark was let loose. "It's time to fight little MOUSEY." Krad mocked. The two fought for almost an hour, their anger all venting at the same time. Soon though, just as Krad was about to be murdered, I pulled back, and changed into me again. Seeing this, Daisuke did the same. We both collapsed to the ground, our breathing incrediably heavy..._

_-------_

Present Time

------

_I really wish things would've turned out differently. I've pushed him away even further since then. I can't seem to get close to him. _"Hiwatari-kun? Hiwatari-kun? Dai jou bu, Hiwatari-kun?" The sensei's voice made me come to attention.

"What?" I asked, my eyes flashing open. I looked around me, noticing the empty class room. "Where is every one?"

"It's very unusual for you to fall asleep durning class. Are you feeling alright?" She asked, coming over and placing a cold hand to my forehead. "Oh dear," she exclaimed, "you seem to be burning up! Perhaps I should call your step-father and have him c-"

"I'd rather you not." I said curtly, standing up and grabbing my bad. "I apologize for falling asleep. Shidashi masu."  
"I-if you're sure you'll be alright...?"

"I'll be fine." I walked out of the class room and down the hallway, lit only by the early dusk light. I walked to my locker to slip on my shoes and everything else away.

A voice from behind me suddenly yelled, "A- AHHHH! Oof!" I turned just in time to see Daisuke land on his face.

"Niwa-kun, dai jou bu?" I asked, walking over and offering him a hand.

He took it and said, a sheepish smile growing on his face, "Thanks."

"No problem." I pulled him from the ground. His face stopped, inches from hitting mine. He blushed and turned away. I yanked him back again and planted a small kiss on his lips before letting go of him, and running from the school. _What the hell was i _thinking?I screamed, running as fast as my legs would carry me, and as far away as they would allow me.

I stopped a little over two miles from the school, by body sagging, as i tried to catch the breath that had run so far from me.

---

_Ora?_ I asked myself, looking at the door Satoshi had run so desperatly through. I touched my lips where's Satoshi's had and smiled. _So Dark, it's him isn't it? The one in my dream?_

_Dark smiled. Yup. That's your man right there. I guess he really _is_ gay._

_What's that supposed to mean?_ I asked him, my face dark, grim

_Nothing. But, now that we know who it is, you don't want to switch tonight do you?_

_Na, we'll switch. _I grabbed what I had dropped, switched from slippers to shoes, and walked out the door.


	2. A One Night Stand?

_A/N- Suggestive couples. Mostly one sided. And mostly Dark/Daisuke_

I walked towards the station. I heard some breathing heavily behind a wall of stone. I walked over and saw Satoshi huddled on the ground in a ball. He was breathing hard, his breath short and raspy. I ran over and bent down beside him. "Are you alright Hiwatari-kun?" I set my hand down gently on his back. I rubbed it softly, trying to get his breathing rate back to normal. He continued to heave his breaths in and out.

_Dammit. I must've run to far. And who's talking to me? I don't regonize the voice. _He tried to open his eyes but when he did he could see nothing but the blurry outline of another boy.

People passing by stared and I heard some one mutter, "_I wonder if his boyfriend is alright_" U had gone an extreme pink when I had heard that. It wasn't that I liked him in that way but... I also couldn't just leave him out here. He sounded like he was going to die. Taking a quick glance around me, I saw no one to help me or to call the hospital. I decided that I would just bring him home with me. Mom could take care of him.

I lifted him into my arms cradle style, stumbling a little because of his weight. He didn't weigh all that much though.

---

_Daisuke! _Dark's voice floated through my head.

_What? _I asked, annoyed, trying to adjust Satoshi into a more comfortable position.

_This is dangerous! What if he tries to do something? He kissed you and so now, what are you going to do?_ Dark asked, giving me an odd look. _He seems to be in love with you._

_You worry to much! I'm just going to take care of him until he stops breathing so hard! He looks like he's about to die! _I said. _I'd rather have him pass out at home then on the streets where people could just walk past and not help him. _I said in my own personal defense.

Dark heaved a sigh and shook his head. _You worry to much. Some one was _bound_ to help him-_

_Why do you care? It's not like Krad is with him anymore. _I argued with him. _And anyway, what's he going to do with my parents there? He's not _that_ stupid... I think._

Dark shook his head and disappeared.

_Jerk,_ I thought.

---

We had some how made it back to the house with out incident. I set him down on the step and took out my house keys. I paused a minute to watch as his chest rose and fell heavily against him. I looked back at the door and unlocked it. I let it swing open, picking up Satoshi again befor entering. I slipped my shoes off and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"Hey mom." I said, setting Satoshi down on the couch. She looked at him and then back at me, a not so approving look crossing her face.

"Why is he here?" She asked gravely.

I gave her a sigh and a bored look. "Why does it matter? He's not dangerous anymore. You said the same thing as Dark and it's kind of annoying." She glared at me and then sighed.

"Fine. I suppose we can take care of him until he's not breathing like a bull anymore." She went to the kitchen cupboard and grabbed a small wash bowl. She filled it with water and handed me a rag. "Take this and press it against his forehead. After while go and lay him down in your bed. It's the only place we have for him to sleep."

"What about dinner?" I asked her, bringing the bowl of water and rag over to where Satoshi sat. He looked pale, as if he might throw up. "He doesn't look like he should be moved around to much."

"Well, we'll just let him sleep and if he gets up for dinner, if he doesn't he doesn't."

"So, pretty much... just let him sleep it off?" I asked, dipping the rag in the cold water, and then placing it on his forehead.

---

_W-why can't I breathe? A-am I- I dying? _Satoshi thought, each individual though disconnected. He felt as though he was burning from the inside. _It hurts. It's agony. I c-can't move. What's this cool feeling though, tapping at my forehead. _His eyes opened again, just enough for him to see the same, blurry outline, he had before.

His head began to spin again. He cried out in pain and curled into an even tighter ball. His ears rang and his eyes burned. In a sudden rush, he felt something come up his throat. He tried to stop it but couldn't. He let loose and felt the taste of rotten food on his tongue.

---

"MOM!" I yelled, jumping back just as he threw-up. "He's thrown up!"

Emiko rushed over and covered her nose, smelling it from where she stood."Get him a wastebasket." She said, her voice muffled. "I'll get something to clean that up before it stains." She turned around and walked over to the supply closet and I watched as she took out a mop, sponge, and a small tub. She turned to see me still gawking at her. "_NOW_ if you would?"

I scrambled to my feet to go get what she had asked me to. I grabbed the wastebasket from the kitchen and brought back over to Satoshi, setting it in front of him just as he threw-up again, just barely making it.

We cleaned and waited for almost half an hour before he was finally done and had fallen asleep. Mom sighed and wiped her brow. She had started sweating because Satoshi had missed a couple of times. She'd had to clean it continuaslly.

"Daisuke, I have a rather...odd, request for you."

"Yes?" I asked, looking at her with a worried glint in my eyes.

"Technically, I'm not his mother, so doing this would be wrong. Of course, if you're not comfotable with it I might-"

Sighing I said, "Just what _is_ it already. I have a job to do in half an hour remember?"

"Skip it tonight. It's your job to take of him. You brought him home..."

"He's not a dog." I muttered.

Emiko put her hands on her hips. Her foot started to tap as she said, "I want you to give him a bath and dress him and put him to bed. Put a glass of water next to it so if he wakes up he won't be dehydrated. And there's an extra tooth brush in the cupboard. Help him brush his teeth if he wakes up in the shower." I began to protest but she hushed me by glaring at me. "Your job, not mine." She reminded me once again. She turned and walked into the kitchen to cook dinner.

Today seemed to be all sighs as I sighed again. Mom was crabby today and I couldn't understand why. She was never hostile to me. It could've been the fact that this was the first thing I had ever done with out approving it with her first. _Sigh. She's such a pain sometimes. And I can't keep being a momma's boy _forever_. That would be a waste of my teenage years. _I picked Satoshi up yet _again_, still cradle style and brought him up to the shower.

---

I set him against the wall gently, so I could start the water and let it warm up. I knelt down besaide him and reached out to start unbuttoning his shirt. I undid them slowly, not wanting to wake him. I got down to the last button and had to pull him foreward just a little off so I could slip his shirt off. My face turned bright pink as I stared at flat, but muscular, stomach. I had the strange urge to reach out and run my hand down the smooth skin. I took his glasses from his face and set them on the counter. My brain was still doing circles in my head, trying to figure out _why_ I had wanted to do that. It was strange. I wasn't gay and I had a girlfriend that I loved like there was no tomorrow.

I had to stand him up to unbutton his pants and let them drop to the floor softly. He stood now only in his boxers and nothing else. I had already removed his socks at some point so he was almost stark naked in front of me. Closing my breath and taking a deep breath I removed his boxers, letting them drop to his ankles. I opened my eyes and almost gasped at what I saw.

He had a perfect ass and his length was larger than what I could have even imagined it. Shivering, and not from a cool breeze, I brought him over to the shower and slid him into it. The water felt good on my hands, even if they were even there for a brief second. And in that brief second, I thought I had felt his hand try to wrap around mine. I pulled away quickly, and backed up away from the tub. I walked quickly to the door and to the hall. My hand covered my mouth, my face as bright as a ripe tomato. What had that been just now? He was asleep... At least I _thought_ he was asleep? I pulled away and grabbed a rag from the cupboard and walked back in.

Satoshi sat stiff as a board in the tub, the only part moving was his chest which finally fell and rose at a normal pace.

I walked over to him and sat down on the edge of the tub. I dipped the rag in the warm water, brought it out, wrung it, and started to wash his right arm, making sure to get every speck of dirt that lived there. I proceeded the same with his left arm, his face and then, I started for the legs, only then realizing there was nothing on them. They had been shaved to the point where you thought he was incapable of growing hair any where but his head. When I lifted his leg, bent at the knee, they felt like silk. I ran my hand up them, shivering that a mans legs could feel as silky as the yukata's they wore. Blushing again, I washed them quickly, throwing the dirty rag into the laundry basket.

I came back to the tub to help him out, but when I had leaned down, he had grabbed my arm, conscienculously, or unconsciencously, it didn't matter. He pulled me down closer and pecked me on the cheek. Weakly, I heard him mutter, "Thank you. I can do the rest myself." He let his arm drop to his side again, and began to push himself up. Just then I had realized his eyes were open, but glazed over. He manged to push himself into a sitting postion but when he tried to stand the rest of the way, he almost fell backwards. I manged to grab him right before he hit his head on the shelf behind him.

I pulled him up and wrapped the towel around his shivering body. I let the water drain from the tub, and pushed Satoshi onto the edge of it. I went under the sink and grabbed the tooth brush mom had been talking about. I got it wet and put a little bit of tooth paste on it, and brought it over to Satoshi.

He tried to take it from me but when I saw his shaking hand, I shook my head. "Sorry but, my mom's instructions were to help you." I sat down beside him and started the toothe brush towards his mouth. At first I tried to do it with just one hand but it was too dirrficult: the tooth brush wobbled and tooth paste fell onto the towel wrapped around Satoshi. I had to grab him by the chin to push down on his teeth to actually clean them.

I brushed for a minute then got him up, made him spit, and gave him water so he could rinse his mouth. He spat the water out and looked at me. His face was less pale now but still sickly. He was wobbly and more klutzy than I was. _Is he always like this when he's sick? _I asked myself, taking him by a wrapped arm, and leading him to the bathroom door. I opened it and looked both ways down the hall, making sure that neither Kisuke nor Emiko was in site.

I walked as quickly as I could with him from the bathroom, down the hall, and up the stairs to my room. Inside my room, on the bed, lay an old pair of Kisuke's pajama's. I set Satoshi down on the couch, at the moment not caring if it got wet. I went over to them and picked them up. A pakage of two boxers lay on the bed with a note taped to them: _I don't think he want's to use a used pair so I went out and bought these. They might be a little big but I had to make sure they fit. With love, Okaa-chan. P.S.- He doesn't owe me anything for these. He really isn't dangerous and once again, don't worry about the job tonight. Take a break._

_Thanks mom. _I tore open the pakage and took out a plain black pair and brought them over to Satoshi. Again he grabbed at them, his body shaking, saying he could do it himself. Again I shook my head. I slipped his legs through the holes and slid them up as far as the couch allowed and then said, "Can you push your body up a little?" Satoshi nodded, and struggled, but manged, to push his butt from the couch. He was shaking so horribly, I thought he might collapse. I pulled them up quickly, my hand accidently rubbing against his length.

He shivered at this and I apologized, not understanding the shiver, when he continued to kiss me. (even though it had only happened twice) He fell to the couch as soon as I finished, his legs shaking uncontrollably. I went over and reached down to grab the pants but decided I would wait 'til his legs stopped shaking. I grabbed the shirt and brought it over, kneeling down in front of him. He held one shaking arm out, waiting for me to slip it over. I actually took his arm in my hand to help steady it before slipping the sleeve over his arm. I had to lean in to get it around him, feeling his naked skin against my shirt. I felt a sharp pain in my privates and I tried to ignore it but it was hard to. I hurried a little so we wouldn't be in contact anymore. I slipped the other sleeve over his arm, buttoned it, and went back to the bed to grab the pants.

He lifted his feet and then his butt so I could slip it over. I turned around, prepared to stand up but Satoshi grabbed me around the neck and brought me to him. He lay his head against mine, his arms shaking still. After a minute though, he let go.

Standing up and coughing I said, "I-is there anything else you need or want at the moment? If not I'm going to go and eat dinner."

"Kiss." Nothing more. That was all he said, 'kiss'.

His eyes were completely clear now, not hazy like they had been earlier. His face was tan again, not pale. And he was almost feminine cute with out his glasses. My heart beat faster. It pounded in my ears and I didn't know what to say to him.

"Kiss? Me + you kiss?" I said, a mathamatical equation. He nodded. I gulped and bent down so I could be on level with him. He leaned in and so did I, our lips meeting halfway. Unlike from what I've heard about kisses being terrible, this one wasn't. He didn't push his tongue in, and he didn't try to do anything with his hand except wrap them gently around my neck. My eyes fluttered shut, pressing my lips just a little harder to his. Suddenly, I heard Darks voice yell, _NO! STOP! HE'S MINE! GET...AWAY...FROM... __**HIM**_! Satoshi and I were knocked apart. Satoshi slammed into the couch and I skidded across the floor, hitting the wall oppisite Satoshi.

_Dark, what the hell was that for? _I asked him, my voice angry.

_HE CAN'T HAVE YOU! _Dark's voice rang.

_Why do you care? It's not like I belong to you either!_

Dark suddenly disappeared from my senses.

Had what I said upset him? I snapped my head back to satoshi though, when I heard him moan. "Hiwatari-kun! Are you alright?" I got onto my knees and crawled over to him. He nodded. I got up, bent down, picked him up, and brought him over to the bed. I set him down and supported his back as he did his best to crawl up the ladder. I followed after him to make sure he was comfortable.

I waited a few minutes to make sure he was asleep before climbing back down the ladder and going down stairs to eat dinner.

---

Mom looked up as I came into the kitchen and the first thing I did before even sitting down was go and hug her. I whispered into her ear, "Thank's mom. I love you." Emiko turned pink.

Kisuke laughed from the doorway when he came in and said, "Emiko, are you cheating on me with our own son?" He was of course teasing and we all laughed.

Before I let go, my mom grabbed me by the wrist and whispered, "How is he doing?"

"Better. He's asleep right now so I may bring a plate of food up for him."

She nodded.I sat down and started a general conversation with my family. After dinner, I went and watched T.V for awhile, went bike riding and then came home. It was getting late so i decided it was time for me to get ready for bed. I showered, brushed my teeth and went to my room. I dressed, and then crawled up to the bunk to grab my pillow and blanket so I could sleep on the couch.

Satoshi must've still been awake because he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into the bunk next to. He snuggled closer and I could fell his cool breath against my neck. I decided, that for tonight, I would let him have his way and that i wasn't going to protest. I pushed him a little more so I wouldn't fall off the bed. He draped a long, slender arm over my mid-section and kissed my neck softly a couple of times, before I drifted into an almost peacful sleep.


	3. Secrets unveiled

_**A/N**- Sorry about all the fluff. I didn't want to make it graphic so it probably would've been ok as K+_

I woke up the next morning to find my self nuzzled into Satoshi's chest. My body told me to back away, blush, do _anything_ but I ignored it. Instead, I nuzzled closer to the warm body. Satoshi was still asleep, and his arm draped over me. I didn't want to move but I also knew that if I didn't get up, I'd be late for school again. I moved my hand to remove his from around me but I almost fell out of the bunk when I had the hand grab me and pull me to the others face, kissing me gently on the lips. "G'morning." Satoshi said softly, running his fingers through my hair.

"G-good morning." I stuttered, still a little surprised. "How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks." He said, pulling me even closer together, our lengths just barely brushing against the others. Blushing, I looked away. "You're cute when you blush." He said, wiping a few stray hairs from my eyes with his other hand. I twined my fingers into his and nodded.

"Thanks..."

Satoshi gave a sigh and he said to me, propping himself on one elbow, "So, I don't want this to offend you but, I guess this means you love me to?" My breathing stopped for a minute. Did this mean that I loved him? Or was this what every one called a one night stand?

I let my breath out slowly. "I guess so." I kissed his lips again. Dark hadn't shown up yet, so I figured he was OK with it now. I let his hand go and prepared to sit up. He stopped me by grabbing around my waist and pulling me back down. I landed on his side, cracking my neck a little. It was a lot harder than it appeared. He wouldn't let me go so I said, "If we don't get moving we'll be late."

"So?" He asked, running his fingers up and down my stomach.

"You'll ruin your perfect attendance record." I said, pushing his hand off me and flipping the covers off me. I climbed down the ladder and put my slippers on.

He leaned over the edge and looked down at me. "Yeah, so? I'd rather spend time with you. And anyway, I already finished collage remember? I'm only there to 'make friends'." He watched me cross the room and grab my clothes out of the closet. I shut the door and then walked towards the hall.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

The bathroom to get dressed." I said, starting out my door.

Satoshi hopped off the bed, not bothering to use the ladder and ran to me, grabbing me around the waste, wrapping himself around me. He lay his head against my shoulder, making me blush, hoping that neither my mom or dad would walk by. "Just get dressed in here. We're both boys."

_You're point?! You're gay and I don't want you to see my body! _I had to stop a minute when I called him gay. I was allowing him to hold me, so maybe, just maybe, I was gay. He lifted his head as I shifted myself in his arms so I could look at him. I let my arms hang over his shoulders, and I put my nose to his.

"I will as long as you don't laugh." He laughed and I glared.

"Why would I laugh at what's now mine?" He stole a kiss and backed away. I closed my bedroom door, and turned towards Satoshi. I started to slowly unbutton my shirt, watching his every move. I must've made a wrong move because he moved from his place on the couch and came up behind me, unbuttoning my shirt, touching my stomach ever so lightly. Not a "I want sex touch" but a touch that was more of a "I want you to know how I feel. I want you to know I'm here." it dropped to the floor and he grabbed my shirt from my hands, and slipped it over my head. I put my arms through the wholes, and his hands glided along my shirt as it settled around my waist. He stuck his thumbs under my pants and slowly slipped them over my waist, thighs and then legs.

He then grabbed the pants and slowly ran his somewhat cold hands down my thighs, and my legs. I lifted my feet and let him slip them through the wholes. I shivered when my pants lines snapped and he let a cold hand travel up my side, breathing into my neck.

"Is this payback for yesterday?" I asked softly, grabbing his hand and massaging the back of it with my thumb. He rested his head against my shoulder and sighed.

"Of course."

I laughed softly. "You should get dressed. We have to leave in ten minutes."

He laughed softly as well. "I would but I don't know where my clothes are and my glasses seem to be missing."

"Mom washed your uniform last night after you had thrown-up all over it." I said, closing my eyes and leaning my head back as he kissed me softly again, on a sensitive part close to my ear.

"That's not a very romantic thing to say."

"I'm not a romantic type guy."

He let me go and stepped back. I turned to look at him. He face was emotionless. Had I done something wrong. Suddenly, he smiled. "I spose, _us_," he pointed to me and then himself, "is to be kept secret from your parents. You looked kind of nervous." I nodded. He shrugged and said, "Mind getting me my uniform?" I shook my head and walked out the door.

---

Mom was out back putting laundry on the line when I found her. "Morning mom." I said, walking over to her.

"Morning." She said brightly, continuing to put laundry on the line.

"Is Sat- I mean, Hiwatari-kun's uniform out here?"

_Satoshi? Since when did he call him by his first name? _"Yeah, it's on the end there. See it?" I nodded, grabbed it, and ran back into the house, yelling 'thanks' as I ran. I ran into the bathroom, saying hi to my father, and grabbed Satoshi's glasses. I ran down the hall again, and upstairs to the bedroom, where Satoshi sat with one leg crossed over the other, on the couch. I handed him his uniform, sitting next to him. He stood up and got dressed, grabbing his glasses from the arm of the couch.

He sat back down and I leaned my head softly against his shoulder, his arm draped around my neck.

"Is this really happening?" I muttered quietly, closing my eyes, listening to his steady heart beat.

"Hope so. There was to much hell for this to be a dream..." His voice faded with each word, and suddenly, Dark and materialized in from of me.

He leaned down, and kissed me gently on the lips. _I love you , but now I know you love him more. Take care Daisuke. This'll be the last time we meet. Ever. _His voice faded and I was been shaken from side-to-side.

"Daisuke, it's time to go." Satoshi said, giving me a concerned look. I opened my eyes. Something was dripping down my face, so I brought my hand to it. I had been crying. I wiped away the tears before Satoshi saw them and nodded with somewhat watery red eyes.

Then, I blushed, realizing he had just called me by my first name. His arm dropped to his side and we stood up. I stretched, cracking my neck, and Satoshi wrapped his arm around me. "Satoshi," His face grew scarlet, "I though we were keeping this secret?"

"What? Oh. Sorry." His hand dropped and his eyes became very sad.

"Just inside the house. We can hold hands and kiss out there. My folks just can't know." I said his face immediately brightening. He nodded, letting his arm drop to his side. We ran from the room, said good-bye to my mom, thanking her and then rushing out the door. We ran a few blocks from the house so we were out of view, and slowed.

Satoshi grabbed my hand, linking his finger through mine. I closed my hand, leaning my head against his shoulder. "Um, what are you going to say to Riku?" He had to ask. I paused in step for a minute, then tripping when he continued to walk forward, knocking him back.

I bowed my head and then looked up, a smile put in it's place. "She'll be side food. You're the main course!" Satoshi grinned and then roared with laughter.

"That certiantaly wasn't a delicate way of putting it." I laughed too, and then started walking again, dragging him behind me for a few steps.

---

We walked into the class room holding hands, and kissing, and then getting backed into the wall with questions. Most of them revolved around, 'why' and when, and and the biggest one, 'Daisuke, what'll happen to Riku?' We answered all but the last one repeatedly, avoiding it at all costs.

Riku walked in a few minutes later, asked what was the commotion and was pushed through the group to the front. She looked at Satoshi and me, at our hands, and then back at us. "Da-isu-ke?" She asked, her bottem lip quivering.

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't think of anything to say. Tears poured from her eyes as she slapped me, pushing through the crowd and running from the class room.

"Riku! Wait!" I called after her. It was to late though. Tears formed and pured from my eyes, as I sobbed into Satoshi's shoulders.

One of the girls from further back in the crowd asked Satoshi, "So, how long have you been... you know. Gay?"

They all waited in anticipation. "Never been straight." Satoshi said, staring them straight in the eye. "Been in love with him since middle school." I couldn't help but blush pink.

"Wow!" The girl explained.

Takeshi looked at me and asked, "So. What's it like being with a man?"

I blushed an even darker scarlet but came back with, "Don't know. Why? Your boyfriend not treating you nice?"

This time he blushed, screamed, "Niwa you traitor!" and ran from the room.

"Damn Niwa. How many boy's have you been with?"

I raised one finger and pointed to Satoshi.

"Only one? Then what wa-"

"He wants me." I put simply, putting my hand down and shrugging.

"He's...?"

"As fas as I know." I shrugged again. "Anyway, we'd better sit down or the teacher is going to yell at us again." We started to push through the crowd but some one shouted, "KISS HIM! TONGUE HIM!"

Satoshi stopped, a shiver going through his whole body. He turned toward me, very slowly, and looked me in the eyes. I shrugged and nodded. I guess it didn't matter seeing as I just got dumped by Harada Riku-san. We leaned in, our lips in contact, and I opened his mouth when his tongue pushed at it. Our tongue's intertwined, and I heard gasps from behind us. We only did it for fifteen seconds, because we really hadn't wanted to do it in the first place.

I backed away and looked at the, still holding Satoshi's hand. "We really need to sit now or we'll be late." This time I forced my way through the crowd to my desk. I sat in the chair and Satoshi sat on top, playing with my fingers. We felt eyes on us but we really didn't care...

The bell rung and every one but Satoshi and me rushed to their desks. Satoshi slid off mine and into his desk next to mine, letting his hand drop slowly to his side. We had our usual morning greetings, sat down and the lessons started.

Lessons were slow that day, and when the bell finally rung to signal lunch time, all of rushed from the doors. Every one but me, Satoshi and Risa. Risa came up to a us, and slapped me across the face, anger rolling off her. "Why? She loved you Daisuke. You went and broke her heart by going with... him," she spat. "Another man. I'm disappointed in you Niwa Daisuke." With that, she turned and stalked off to lunch.

I touched my face where she had slapped me, tears forming in my eyes yet again that day. I pushed my face into Satoshi's chest, the tears puring from my eyes unwillingly. "I'm so _stupid_! I pounded my fist against Satoshi's chest. "How could I have done that? I'm such a _jerk_!" I sobbed.

Satoshi rubbed my back, a gesture that was meant to be comforting but only made me cry harder. "Shhh," he quieted me, "It's alright, you've done nothing wrong. I could leave if you wanted. Let you have your relationship with her."

I sniffled and choked out, "That would make things worse. You'd be the third person to leave me! I can't take it anymore! I love Riku but I love you to!" I leaned up and pressed my lips to Satoshi's. I leaned in on one hand, using the other to travel up his shirt. Satoshi broke the kiss and stopped my hand, staring into my eyes, a deep concern pulsing in them.

"Daisuke," he said, using his other hand to caress my face, "what are you doing? I'm not going to leave if you if you don't want me to. And three people? Whose the third?"

"Dark!" I cried out, collapsing to the floor, tears falling from my eyes hard again. My heart felt like it was being torn into to, my body felt as though it were on fire. I didn't love him. Just that he had been there so much for me, comforting me, making me laugh, giving me a hard time.

Satoshi's eyes had widened greatly when I had said this but they softened when he leaned down next to me, picking me up. He brought my head to his chest, running his hand through my hair, and shushing me softly. Tears stained his shirt, and my nose ran like a river, but he still held me.

We sat there like that, even after the bell had rung, signaling lunch was over. We had Home Ec. next so Satoshi stood up, pulling me along behind and said, "You can't skip class. Let's go." He grabbed both our apron's from our bags, and dragged me to the class next door.

---

Our teacher's voice boomed across the room but I wasn't paying attention. I was watching Daisuke very closely, watching as he rubbed the snot from his nose and the tears from his eyes. I wasn't paying attention as I cut the vegetables, ingoring all the cuts I was making on my finger's and palms.

I did pay attention though when I heard Daisuke cry out. I dropped what I was working on and walked quickly over to him. He held a knife in his right hand and was looking at his left. I wrapped myself around him, my hands inching their way slowly down his body. He said quietly, arching himself into my touch, his eyes closing, "S-stop." He almost dropped the knife as I got closer and closer to his erect length. I was well aware that many eyes were on us but I didn't care. I stopped a mere inch; for a mere second, before reaching with my cold hands and grabbing his length into my hands...

---

_**Last Note:**__ I would thank you all for reading this all the way through. The endings a little disappointing but, it works. And yes, this _will_ be the last chapter. Thanks once again for reading._

_Ending based of beginning dream!_


End file.
